より良い場所
by NaruHina The Last
Summary: Un amor que travesó las fronteras dos personas de diferentes países en guerra lucharan por su amor pase lo que pase aunque tenga que luchar con todos aquellos..soy nueva pasen a ver si les gustas me gustaría saber sus criticas..arreglados algunos cap y reducidos espero que sean de su agrado
1. C1

**_._**

 ** _._**

 _-pensamientos_

 _-recuerdos_

-dialogo

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-tienes que irte..

-es mi trabajo defender a mi país..

-contra el mio..

-si...pasamos por muchas cosas para estar juntos...

-lo se..pero es necesario de que vayas

-no hay nada que pueda hacer

-lo se..no quiero..

Con su mano vendada todo su delicado rostro limpiando cada lagrima que salia de sus ojos...

-ne..estaré bien te lo prometo..

-no te vayas...

Y lo abrazo..

-te necesitamos...

-y yo a ustedes pero...

-no quiero oírlo...

-...

-no quiero..

-quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos y es por eso que lo hago princesa.

-...

-vamos se hará tarde para ir al aeropuerto...

-ya voy...

-...-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-no llores amor yo volveré a casa pronto..

-me lo prometes...

-jamas rompo una promesa ttebayo..

-lo se...

Y se alejo un poco de ella..

-naruto...

Se acerco un poco a ella y la besa dulcemente en los labios primero lento y posteriormente aumenta la intensidad, y comienza a devorar su boca, se separan por falta de aire

-te amo

-también te amo

-lo se nena...tu y el bebe me dará fuerza para segur adelante..

Toco el vientre aun plano..

-ne bebe cuida muy bien a mama...

-...

-estaremos en contacto..

-enserio..

-te lo prometo..

-juramento que nada malo te va a pasar..-le dijo mientras acomodaba su camisa de militar

-te lo prometo..

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de ella..

-hinata..

-te esperaremos con ansias..

-pensaré en ustedes todo el tiempo..

Lo vio alejarse y subir en aquel avión con un destino diferente...

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...

-...

-vamos...

Al llegar a mi casa...

-oyes tranquila todo saldrá bien

-...

-ya se...porque no me cuentas como se conocieron...

-...

-tengo tanta curiosidad anda cuéntame..

-hace como tres meses..en muy país natal...

-¿de donde eres?

-Japón..tokio Japón..

-y como fue que ustedes.. Bueno..

-pues todo comenzó..

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **DOS AÑOS ATRÁS...**_

 _-anda ya tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que llegue mi tío, y sabes como es..._

 _-si.._

 _-vamos ademas nos ha prometido de que todo saldrá bien en cuando le ganemos a esos americanos..._

 _-yo no creo que sean malos niisan..._

 _-que no son malos dices, hay hinata-sama si debería de ver mas aya de las personas..._

 _-que me tratas de decir.._

 _-pues..._

 _-anda hermana tienes que ir a comprar las cosas para la comida.._

 _-si..._

 _-ah y hinata-sama...-ella volteo a verlo-, tenga mucho cuidado..._

 _-si..._

 _Salio de la casa hacia el centro..._

 _-yo no creo que lo sean..._

 _Camino unos metros mas..._

 _-yo creo que ellos son..._

 _Se escucho una voz..._

 _-hay mucha gente creo que debe estar interesante.._

 _Pero.._

 _-escucharon...los americanos ya están aquí.._

 _-como crees eso es inaudito..._

 _-si pero que podemos hacer con esta democracia..._

 _-no hay nada de lo que nosotros podemos hacer..._

 _-ya oyeron tiene una voz increíble.._

 _-de que hablas..._

 _-del chico de la fuente...esta haciendo una caridad por el puesto que fue destruido.._

 _-debe ser alguien de un buen corazón..._

 _-cierto.._

 _Me acerque como ellos y pude verlo..._

 ** _Konoyo ni umaredeta shunkan ni jitsu wa kakaeteta mono ga aru'n da_**  
 ** _Doko no dare mo ga sore wo motte iru kedo kidzukanai mama sugoshite itari_**

 ** _Sugata katachi saizu mo samazama manmaru na no wa hitotsu mo nai'n da_**  
 ** _Hito to kuraberu hitsuyou mo nakute iro ya moyou wa jiyuu ni tsukete yuku_**

 ** _Migakeba migaku hodo surudoku negaeba negau hodo kagayaku_**  
 ** _Tamago no you ni takumashikute moroi tsubusazu ni atatameraretara_**

 ** _Boku-tachi wa matteru bakari de itsu datte boukansha da_**  
 ** _Ryuusei mitaku hiiroo ga arawareru to shinjiteru_**  
 ** _Demo dokoka no dareka ja naku jibun de aritai to omotte_**  
 ** _Ikigonde tsumazuite korogatte mo idondeku_**  
 ** _Kutsu himo wo kataku musunde_**

 _-si que es bueno..._

 _ **Yumemita mirai ya kunou wo eiyou ni shite namida no kazu dake ookiku naru**_  
 _ **Mukiaeta bun dake omoku nari butsukariau tabi tsuyoku natteku**_

 ** _Mezaseba mezasu hodo kodoku de hashiritsudzukeru hodo yowasa wo shiru_**  
 ** _Ikigurushikute hiza wo tsuita toki ishiki no mukou de hibiiteta_**

 ** _Yozora wo irodotte iru no wa ichiban boshi ja naku_**  
 ** _Hoshikuzu hitotsu hitotsu ga hikari wo hanatsu_**  
 ** _Sou mawari wo miwatashitara itsumo no egao ga atte_**  
 ** _Ikuzo! Tte oogoe de boku no na wo yonde iru_**  
 ** _Okuba wo kande gutto fumikonde_**

 _-alguien quien ayude debe de tener el corazón mas bondadoso del mundo.._

 _-si..-lo susurre_

 _Parece que me habia escuchado que me miro y sonrio..._

 ** _Boku-tachi wa matte iru bakari ja itsumademo boukansha da_**  
 ** _Atsuki omoi hiiroo ni nareru to shinjita toki_**  
 ** _Mune ni kakaeteta mono ga ima, kara wo yabutte_**  
 ** _Hirogatte sora ichimen ni maiagaru_**

 ** _Hitotsu hitotsu ga kirameite hoshikuzu ga egaita suteeji_**  
 ** _Kienaide matataite tomoni sakende kakedashiteku_**  
 ** _Kono toki yo eien ni tsudzuiteke!_**

 ** _Konomama douka owaranaide_**

 _-gracias por la donación tengo una cancion mas y me gustaría que me acompañara..._

 _-..._

 _-vamos chicos toquen como si su vida dependiera de ello..._

 _Tocaron claro que esa cancion yo la conocía...la escuchaba mucho que me se la lera.._

 _-porque no lo intenta señorita..._

 _-¿quien? ¿yo?..._

 _-por supuesto, ademas estoy seguro de que tiene una voz increíble..._

 _-no estoy segura es que mi padre..._

 _-vamos sera divertido..._

 _-..._

 _Las demás personas me alentaban ha hacer una de las pocas cosas que deseaba hacer...y porque no ahora..._

 _-esta bien..._

 _-bien chicos empiecen..._

 _ **Decir "estoy bien" y cargar todo**_  
 _ **por tu cuenta es tu mal habito**_  
 _ **No importa cuanto tiempo pase no se arreglará**_  
 _ **por eso hoy también tomo silenciosamente tu mano**_

 _ **Aunque el mundo te excluya**_  
 _ **como yo estaré a tu lado**_  
 _ **no tengas miedo y abre la puerta**_

 _-es increíble..._

 ** _Tu futuro es mi futuro_**  
 ** _Si estas aquí no le tengo miedo a nada_**  
 ** _Al conectarnos tomados de las manos_**  
 ** _nos sujetamos fuertemente para no soltarnos_**

 ** _Mas fuerte y amable que nadie_**  
 ** _Mas débil y frágil que nadie_**  
 ** _conociendo tanto dolor_**  
 ** _sonríes escondiendo las cosas tristes_**

 _-pero mira lo que tenemos aquí..._

 _-pero si es la hija mayor del general y esta con un grupo de vagos..._

 _-y en plena guerra estos vagos hacen lo que su gana les da..._

 _ **Solo yo sé que en realidad**_  
 _ **no eres muy fuerte**_  
 _ **No lo olvides, que estoy aquí**_

 _ **Cree en mi porque yo creo en ti**_  
 _ **Dejame estar siempre a tu lado**_  
 _ **para que cuando dudes pueda cubrirte**_  
 _ **como una luz iluminándote amablemente**_

 _-esto lo debe saber mi general.._

 _-concuerdo contigo..._

 ** _Aunque me pierda en un lugar, en una era o en un mundo diferente_**  
 ** _seguramente te encontraré y te amaré de nuevo_**  
 ** _aunque renazca..._**

 ** _Cree en mi porque yo creo en ti_**  
 ** _Dejame estar siempre a tu lado_**  
 ** _para que cuando dudes pueda cubrirte_**  
 ** _como una luz iluminándote amablemente_**

 ** _Tu futuro es mi futuro_**  
 ** _Si estas aquí no le tengo miedo a nada_**  
 ** _Al conectarnos tomados de las manos_**  
 ** _nos sujetamos fuertemente para no soltarnos_**  
 ** _Lo juro por el milagro llamado amor en mis manos_**

 _al terminar la cancion..._

 _-eres buena...jamas había escuchado una voz tan transparente e increíblemente hermosa_

 _-gracias...por cierto soy naruto...uzumaki naruto.._

 _-un gusto.._

 _-y el tuyo...debe ser muy bonito como tu.._

 _-no tanto...soy hinata.._

 _-un gusto..-extendió su mano_

 _Ella hizo lo mismo sintiendo el primer contacto con otra persona.._

 _-estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien..._

 _-yo también..naruto.._

 _Una sonrisa salio de sus labios.._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. C2

**_._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-oyes nos vemos después..._

 _-por supuesto y denle esto a los locales destruidos..._

 _-por supuesto y gracias..._

 _Los demás se fueron esparciendo..._

 _-has vivido aquí desde siempre..._

 _-pues si desde que tengo memoria, ¿y tu?_

 _-pues si tengo familia aquí yo viajo mucho..._

 _-ya veo..-miro la hora-, es muy tarde tengo que irme.._

 _-te acompaño.._

 _-no es necesario yo puedo.._

 _-anda déjame ayudarte con las compras...son muchas..._

 _-cierto pero yo.._

 _-anda déjame hacerlo..-tomo las compras-, debieron de acompañarte con las compras, es decir son muchas cosas para una sola persona..._

 _-..._

 _-perdona mi comentario son tan tonto_

 _-no..es decir gracias por ello.._

 _Una sonrisa salio de sus labios_

 _-eres increíble sabes...ya se te invito a comer.._

 _-no se es que tengo que llegar a casa y hacer comida, y pues.._

 _-anda dime que si..somo amigos no, así nos conoceríamos mejor.._

 _-..._

 _-anda..._

 _-esta bien.._

 _-no te arrepentirás te llevare a comer en el lugar mas increíble.._

.

* * *

.

-no me digas que fue a ese lugar que me molestaba tanto...

-el mismo...fue lo mejor que me ha pasado..

-y me imagino que te enamoraste con cada cosa que hacia..

-pues..

-me lo imaginaba..y que mas paso..

-después salíamos en las tardes, íbamos a lugares que jamas había visto..

-y como se te declaro, en eso tengo tanta curiosidad...

-pues fue en una noche había muchas luciérnagas y después...

.

* * *

 _._

 _-hay algo que quiero decirte..._

 _-..._

 _-nos conocemos desde hace meses y pues yo..._

 _-.._

 _-lo que quiero decir es que...-poso su mano en su nuca-, es mas complicado de lo creí..._

 _-puedes decirme lo que sea somos amigos..._

 _-hinata_

 _-hmm_

 _-yo, yo..te.._

 _-se me hace tarde porque no me dices mañana..._

 _-no espera..._

 _-me dices luego.._

 _-necesito decírtelo ahora por favor no te vayas...-tomo su brazo_

 _-tengo que irme...mi padre se molestara si no llego temprano.._

 _-tengo que decírtelo..._

 _-dímelo mañana déjame ir..._

 _-no quiero que te vayas, la verdad es que yo...yo..-una sonrisa salio de sus labios-, yo te amo..._

 _-¿que?_

 _-te amo.._

 _-yo.._

 _-se que no me debió pasar pero.._

 _-yo también..-lo interrumpió-, también te amo.._

 _-¿de verdad?..-ella asintió-..entonces..serias mi novia.._

 _-si.._

 _-te prometo que te haré muy pero muy feliz dattebayo..._

 _-en este momento lo soy..._

 _Con un beso sellaron su amor..._

.

* * *

.

-y que mas paso...

-salimos a cualquier lugar nuestras citas eran tan románticas y divertidas

-si que se enamoro mucho porque hablaba maravillas de ti y ya me cansaba..

-je..

-y después...

-unos meses después de que nos hicimos novios ambos nos conocíamos mas y me conto de que es un soldado que venia de los angeles y que solo vino a este pais para acabar con esta guerra que empezo con mi padres y algunas veces nos peleamos por cosas sin sentido..

-por sus tontos celos..si no lo conociera con lo celoso que es..

-si, siempre le decía que solo lo amo a el...

-es tan tonto...

-todo era felicidad para nosotros hasta que...

-que paso...

-mi padre nos descubrió...

Mientras en otro lado...

-tranquilo ya regresaremos...

-...

-oyes porque no nos cuentas de como conociste a la hija del enemigo...

-...

-ya dejen de molestarlo, tenemos mas cosas que hacer...

-pero tenemos curiosidad..

-si anda ya cuéntanos de como se conocieron...

-sera mejor que le cuentes..

-bueno..-miro el cielo-, fue como este día tan soleado estaba juntando dinero para ayudar a los locales destruidos y al alzar mi mirada la vi ahi..

-...

-ademas de que tiene la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado...ademas de que tenia muchas compras que no podia sola

-y como todo caballero la ayudaste..

-por supuesto, después de eso nos veíamos todos los días..

-se nos hacia raro de que salieras mucho..jamas me imagine que era por ella..

-y dinos como es que descubriste de que era una hyuga...

-un día antes de que nos viéramos recuerdan de que tuvimos que irnos en combate...

-por supuesto..

-pues...

.

* * *

.

 _-es mejor de que se rindan americanos..._

 _-jamas..no dejaremos de que ustedes..._

 _-ni siquiera por una mujer.._

 _-¿que estas diciendo?_

 _-crees que no te hemos seguido por nuestro territorio..-sonrió cínico-, y ahora que nuestro general se entere de que sales con su hija.._

 _-¿?_

 _-vaya creí que conocías el apellido de tu novia.._

 _-me estas diciendo de que..._

 _-hay que ser tonto para que no te des cuenta de que tu novia es una hyuga, porque lo es..._

 _-como estas seguro de que mi novia es una hyuga.._

 _-mira hacia aya..-señalo al horizonte_

 _Volteo a ver hacia haya..._

 _-no puede ser..._

 _-ya comprobaste de que no miento..y ahora que es lo que vas a hacer..._

 _-que es lo que debo hacer..que.._

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _-nena..._

 _-uhm..._

 _-jamas me has dicho cual es tu apellido.._

 _-mi apellido..-susurro_

 _-cual es..jamas me lo has dicho.._

 _-..._

 _-hinata.._

 _-es mejor que no lo sepas.._

 _-¿porque? ¿te avergüenzas de ser parte de su familia?_

 _-..._

 _-no hay motivo de que te avergüences de tu familia..desearía que mi familia viviera.._

 _-no es lo mismo, al menos a ti no te hacen sentir menos.._

 _-de que hablas.._

 _-mi padre me hace menos, me compara con mi hermana menor y dice que es mejor que yo..-unas lagrimas salia de sus ojos-, dice que porque no puedo ser como ella y.._

 _-nena..-la abrazo-, yo jamas te cambiaría por nadie..te amo así como eres..._

 _-lo se, pero tengo miedo de que cuando sepas mi apellido me dejes sola.._

 _-jamas te dejaría sola.._

 _-lo harás cuando lo sepas..._

 _-..._

 _-yo..yo soy una hyuga.._

 _-..._

 _-lo sabia vas a déjame.._

 _Al ver que no le decía nada decidió en irse pero al sentir un abrazo.._

 _-no dudes de que jamas te dejare.._

 _-naruto.._

 _-sea cual sea tu apellido yo te amo solo a ti así como eres..-sonrió-, eres la ,mas hermosa de todas.._

 _._

* * *

.

-y pues de un tiempo nos quisimos mas y mas hasta que...

-que fue lo que paso..

-su padre nos descubrió..

-¿pero como?..

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

-me mandaba a seguir sin que me diera cuenta..

-...

.

* * *

 _._

 _-_ _donde has estado.._

 _-fui a caminar padre.._

 _-ten mucho cuidado por donde andas hay americanos muy listos.._

 _-¿?_

 _-cuídate mucho de ellos, son demasiado listos para enredarte con cualquier excusa.._

 _-no creo que sean así..-sonrió-, deberíamos darles la oportunidad de conocerlos muy a fondo_

 _-..._

 _-yo en mi opinión no son malos, al contrario creo que son buenas personas.._

 _-como sea, solo quiero que te cuides de ellos.._

 _-si padre.._

 _Salio de su casa.._

 _-síganla.._

 _-si señor..-y la siguió_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _-esta todo raro.._

 _-¿que es raro nena..?-la abrazo por la espalda_

 _-mi padre me dijo algo raro.._

 _-¿raro? como que cosa.._

 _-bueno pues..-dudo-, me dijo que ustedes son demasiados listos.._

 _-¿listos?, pues los demás si pero conmigo no...pero si fui listo para que te enamoraras de mi.._

 _-si claro.._

 _-ademas soy demasiado atractivo..-sonrió sexy-, a que no lo soy nena.._

 _-hmm...pues.._

 _-no lo soy.._

 _-para mis ojos siempre seras el mas guapo..._

 _-y para los míos toda una princesa..._

 _._

* * *

.

-ya veo..

-...

-enserio para tus ojos es el mas guapo..

-por supuesto que si..-sonrió-, ne bebe seras igual que tu padre...

-si que el amor los vuelven cursis...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. C3

**_._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-y después que mas paso...

-bueno pues...

.

* * *

 _._

 _-con que era cierto..._

 _Ambos se sorprendieron..._

 _-sabia que tus salidas no era solo de caminar..._

 _-padre déjeme.._

 _-pero nada...-la interrumpió-, ahora veo todo lo que decías..._

 _-..._

 _-y a ti no te quiero lo mas lejos de mi hija.._

 _-padre..._

 _-no dejare que me aleje de su hija, yo la amo..._

 _-..._

 _-ni por usted no la dejare..._

 _-siempre a sido tu plan desde el principio..._

 _-de que esta hablando dattebayo.._

 _-lo sabes muy bien..._

 _-..._

 _-sabias que mi hija mayor es una hyuga y para vengarte de nosotros la has enamorado, o me dirás que es mentira..._

 _-..._

 _-o me dirás que es mentira.._

 _._

* * *

.

-en verdad llegaste a creer que..

-lo llegue a pensar..

-...

-y después...

.

* * *

 _._

 _-es verdad naruto..._

 _-.._

 _-ya me lo suponía ahora te quiero lo mas lejos de mi hija americano..._

 _-no puede impedirme nada.._

 _-vamos hinata..._

 _-si padre..._

 _Pero antes de irse..._

 _-espera no te vayas...tenemos que.._

 _-adiós naruto..._

 _._

* * *

.

-y que paso después...

-su padre le metió muchas cosas en la cabeza..-miro el cielo estrellado

-y que fue lo que hiciste...

-...

-yo le ayude a encontrar a su casa..

-es enserio sasuke..

-si que has hecho de cupido como dice en este libro...

-ya cayate..

-chicos ya, bueno con la ayuda del dobe pude dar con su casa y...

.

* * *

 _._

 _-escúchame..._

 _-no, no quiero me has mentido.._

 _-claro que no...jamas te he mentido.._

 _-..._

 _-créeme no es verdad yo..._

 _-..si es todo lo que me tienes que decir puedes.._

 _-no, no es todo lo que vengo a decir...hay tantas cosas de la que no hemos hablado y hablaremos en este momento..._

 _-no quiero...-volteo hacia el otro lado-, es mejor que..._

 _-ni lo digas..no me iré de aquí hasta que tu me escuches..._

 _-date prisa estas pesado..._

 _-ya voy, ya voy..._

 _-¿quien esta contigo..?_

 _-mi amigo, por favor quiero que me escuches en una vez en tu vida..._

 _-..._

 _-ya no aguanto...date prisa..._

 _-esta bien...entra.._

 _Y entro ala habitación.._

 _-si que vives muy bien..._

 _-no me vas a hablar de mi vida económica verdad..._

 _-yo..._

 _-antes de que me digas cualquier cosas...-volteo a verlo-, quiero que seas sincero conmigo..._

 _-..._

 _-es cierto que tu sabias desde el principio de mi apellido.._

 _-si..-murmuro_

 _-pero ¿porque me hiciste que te lo dijera?_

 _-quería que fueras sincera conmigo..._

 _-¿sincera? yo siempre he sido sincera con lo que siento por ti...de mucho que me importabas..._

 _-..._

 _-y lo mucho que te amo.._

 _-yo también te amo a ti...pero..._

 _-¿pero que?, por una vez en tu vida dime la verdad..mi padre tiene razón entonces..._

 _-por supuesto que no.._

 _-¿entonces..?_

 _-cuando te conocí ni siquiera sabia de tu apellido, y pues al enfrentarme a uno de sus soldados..._

 _-..._

 _-el me había dicho que estaba saliendo con la hija de su general, yo no le creí y pues..._

 _-que..._

 _-me hizo voltearme y pude verte..._

 _-eso significaba que estabas distante de mi en esos días..._

 _-estuve pensando en todo lo que estaba pasándonos y llegue ala conclusión de que tu fueras la que me contara de tu familia..pero me decías de como te trataba tu padre y..._

 _-..._

 _-por eso te pregunte..._

 _-entiendo, yo creo que nuestra relación no funcionara..._

 _-de que hablas...-lazo su mentó y la miro a los ojos-,no me estarás diciendo que..._

 _-si, es mejor que terminemos..._

 _-no puedes hablar enserio..._

 _-tengo que alejarte de mi lo mas lejos posible..._

 _-..._

 _-escuche a mi padre decirle a su mano derecha que los emboscaran..._

 _-estaremos listos para eso, pero no significa que no estaré contigo.-beso sus labios-..jamas estaremos separados.._

 _-pero.._

 _-todo saldrá bien.._

 _-como estas seguro de que.._

 _-solo lo se, confía en mi..-beso sus labios con un poco de intensidad-,nadie nos podrá separar ahora..._

 _-..._

 _Saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita y al abrirla era un anillo pequeño con una estrella con un pequeño diamante.._

 _-era de mi madre..._

 _-naruto, no se si..._

 _-hinata he estado solo toda mi vida, hasta llegue a pensar de que no había nadie por el cual yo daría mi vida..y ahora estoy seguro de que tu eres lo que estaba buscando y por lo cual, lo mas importante es que sepas de lo mucho que te amo_

 _-yo también pero..._

 _-déjame terminar, por lo cual quiero compartir una vida contigo y..._

 _-..._

 _-hyuga hinata...¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?..-saco en pequeño anillo y se lo puso en su dedo_

 _-naruto yo..._

 _-solo dime que si, me harías muy feliz..._

 _-y si no funciona..._

 _-funcionara, estoy seguro de ello..._

 _-jamas pensé que encontraría a una persona por la cual seria inmensamente feliz, pero ahora te veo y.._

 _-entonces aceptas..._

 _-si..si me casare contigo mi amor.._

 _Se abalanzo contra el y ambos cayeron en la cama.._

 _-nada me hace mas feliz que seas mi esposa..._

 _._

* * *

.

-jamas pensé que te propusiera matrimonio..

-fue el día mas feliz de mi vida...

-y que mas paso..

-pues esa noche...mi padre no estaba cerca y pues...

-no me digas que...

-si, esa noche perdí mi virginidad...

-...

-fue tan apasionado y me confeso que también era virgen y que ambos aprendimos a tocarnos y...

-ni me lo cuentes...no quiero ni imaginarlo...

Una risa salio de sus labios..

-solo espero que este bien...

Alzo su mirada al cielo...

-y que mas paso...

-pues...

Pero tocaron la puerta, y al abrir

-busco ala señora uzumaki...

-soy yo..

-una carta..-se la dio-, solo firme me aquí..

Firmo y el mensajero se fue...

-...

-anda abre la carta..

Al abrir..

-es de naruto...

-...

 _los he echado de menos..no te preocupes tanto estoy bien.._

 _te prometo estar ahi contigo y con nuestro hijo.._

 _solo unos días mas estaremos los tres juntos.._

 _te amo_

 _naruto_

-...

-hinata..

-e..estoy bien..

-anímate, ya se cuéntame que mas paso...

-pues...

.

* * *

.

 _Flash.._

 _La había abofeteado.._

 _-como es posible que estés comprometida con ese hombre..._

 _-no puedes prohibirme nada soy mayor de edad.._

 _-estas bajo mi techo, claro que puedo hacerlo.._

 _-..._

 _-ahora estarás encerrada en tu cuarto y jamás saldrás de ahí.._

 _-no puedes hacerme esto.._

 _-por supuesto que puedo..._

 _Cerro la puerta y se escucho como ponían seguro_

 _-padre haberme..-oyó cuando se alejaba-, se lo suplico.._

 _Y cayo lentamente al suelo.._

 _-naruto..._

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _-nena donde estas..._

 _-no vendrá.._

 _Y volteo a ver quien era.._

 _-quien eres tu.._

 _-soy neji.. hyuga neji su primo.._

 _-..._

 _-mi tío la ha encerrado.._

 _-pero como es que.._

 _-se entero de su compromiso, y para que estés lejos de ella la encerró.._

 _-no puede hacer eso, porque no entiende que nosotros nos amamos.._

 _-¿en verdad amas a mi prima?_

 _-la amo mas que nada en él mundo..._

 _-..._

 _-ayudarme a salvarla del encierro.._

 _-..._

 _-te lo pido.._

 _-ustedes son nuestros enemigos.._ _ustedes son de lo peor.._

 _-no es así yo..en verdad quiero ser feliz con la mujer que amo.._

 _-..._

 _-te lo pido.._

 _._

* * *

.

-en verdad rogaste...

-...

-si que él amor los pone cursis..

-ya, ya quieren seguir escuchando o no..

-de acuerdo y que mas paso..

-pues..

.

* * *

.

 _-esta bien.._

 _-genial gracias.._

 _-no lo hago por ti, si no por mi prima..se que esta enamorada de ti.._

 _-y yo de ella.._

 _-pero antes quiero contarte algo..._

 _-..._

 _-en verdad amas tanto a mi prima para dejarlo todo por ella.._

 _-por supuesto que si..._

 _-..._

 _-créeme neji, yo en verdad quiero permanecer a su lado por siempre hasta que muera..._

 _-esta bien te ayudare a que estén juntos..-miro el cielo-, solo prométeme que no la dejaras sola en ningún momento..._

 _-te lo prometo dattebayo..._

 _-de acuerdo, ahora sígueme..._

 _-a donde..._

 _-como que a donde..te llevare a donde la vas a ver..._

 _-de verdad..._

 _-por supuesto..._

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _-tengo que salir de aquí..._

 _Caminaba por todos lados hasta que se escucho abrir la puerta..._

 _-mi niña debes de comer algo..._

 _-nana, te lo pido...déjame salir de aquí..._

 _-pero es que..._

 _-te lo pido, necesito verlo.._

 _-sabes que su amor es muy peligroso para todos..._

 _-..._

 _-debes renunciar a el...te hará mucho daño..._

 _-no renunciare...mi padre debe entender que lo amo..._

 _-..._

 _-por favor déjame estar a su lado, necesito verlo..sentir que esta bien.._

 _-..._

 _-por favor...-se arrodillo-, te lo pido..._

 _-niña no haga eso...-y la ayudo a levantarse-, por lo que veo en tus ojos lo amas profundamente..._

 _-..._

 _-te ayudare...pero debes de ser muy cuidadosa..._

 _-gracias..._

 _-ahora sígueme..._

.

* * *

.

-y que mas paso...

-me llevo por los mas secretos pasadizo de mi casa, y puede ver la luz al final del camino...

-...

-lo que me sorprendió es verlo ahi con mi primo...

-¿tienes un primo?

-si, y al principio pensé que le había hecho algo...pero al explicarme el, pude estar mas tranquila...

-ya veo, y después...

-...

.

* * *

.

 _Unos días después.._

 _-en verdad tu primo es una persona increíble nena..._

 _-..._

 _-hay que casarnos pronto..._

 _-pero..._

 _-tengo miedo de que nos encuentre y esta vez te aleje de mi lado..._

 _-..._

 _-vamos a vivir juntos en mi ciudad natal..._

 _-..._

 _-mañana..._

 _-..._

 _-mañana me iré a mi país y estaba pensando que si quieres irte conmigo..._

 _-naruto no se si sea..._

 _-no podría vivir sin ti..por favor nena vive conmigo en los ángeles..._

 _-..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

-y...

-iba decirle que si pero...

-¿pero?..

-mi padre me encontró con el y pues...

-ya me imagino lo que paso...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. C4

**_._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-como te atreves a estar aquí en mi casa..._

 _-tío.._

 _-contigo hablare después..._

 _-señor..._

 _-ahora vendrás conmigo..._

 _-no dejare que la aleje de mi lado..._

 _-..._

 _-papa sin tan solo..._

 _-entra ya..._

 _-..._

 _-hinata..._

 _-entra de una vez hinata..._

 _-no..._

 _-..._

 _-como dices..._

 _-no entrare...me quedare con el..-lo miro fijamente-, me iré con el..._

 _-..._

 _-en verdad te iras conmigo nena..._

 _-si.._

 _-sobre mi cadáver..._

 _-..._

 _-señor, entienda que aunque haga lo posible para alejarlos..._

 _-..._

 _-ellos se amaran mas.._

 _-nana tiene razón tío..es mejor que la deje ir..._

 _-de acuerdo..pero ahora si sales por esa puerta te juro que para mi estarás muerta..._

 _-papa.._

 _-y no seras mas mi hija..._

 _-tío.._

 _-la decisión es tuya..._

 _-nena.._

 _-vamos naruto...-camino por la salida_

 _-te lo advierto hinata..._

 _-vamos...-tomo su mano_

.

* * *

.

-saliste de tu casa..

-si..pero al salir, me sentí mal y me desmaye...

-...

-y al despertar...

.

* * *

.

 _Al abrir sus ojos.._

 _-do..donde estoy.._

 _-en mi departamento..._

 _-pero como es que..._

 _Pero empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.._

 _-todo saldrá bien te lo prometo..._

 _-naruto...-y lo abrazo-, tengo miedo..._

 _-no temas ya, estoy contigo siempre hasta el final..._

 _-.._

 _-te amo tanto nena.._

 _-y yo a ti mi soldado.._

 _Beso sus labios.._

 _-ahora tu y yo comeremos algo.._

 _-pero.._

 _-pero de nada anda tienes que comer.._

 _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_

 _-que les ofrecemos.._

 _-ya sabes lo de siempre saya-chan.._

 _-y para su amiga.._

 _-de hecho soy su prometida..-dijo viéndola-, no su amiga.._

 _-es verdad naruto sempai.._

 _Una sonrisa salio de sus labios.._

 _-si, es él amor de mi vida.._

 _-saya deja de platicar con los clientes y ayudarme en la cocina.._

 _-ya voy..ahora traigo su comida naruto sempai.._

 _Y los dejó solos.._

 _-siempre vienés aquí a comer..._

 _-desde que llegue...y en unos pasos mas fue cuando te conocí, lo recuerdas nena.._

 _-si.._

 _-y porque esa te dice sempai.._

 _-¿quien?, saya-chan.._

 _Ella asintió.._

 _-fue porque salve este local de ser destruido por la guerra.._

 _-ya veo..pero no te das cuenta de que te esta coqueteando delante de mi.._

 _-...nena no me digas que estas celosa de saya-chan.._

 _-por... por supuesto que no.._

 _-no tienes que estarlo solo te amo a ti.._

 _-..._

 _-créeme Jamás había luchado tanto por estar a tu lado como hoy.._

 _-lo se, pero tengo miedo de que me dejes.._

 _-escucharme bien hinata..-junto sus frentes-, no olvides que te amo a ti..T..E..A..M..O grabatelo bien porque no voy a dejar de repetírselo.._

 _-..._

 _Y beso sus labios..en ese momento saya volteo a naruto y bajo su mirada.._

 _-te lo dije no puedes pelear por algo que jamas sera tuyo..-se acercó ala joven pareja-, tengo sus pedidos.._

 _-gracias sora-san.._

 _-gracias..._

 _Ambos empezaron a comer_..

.

* * *

.

-al día siguiente que llegamos..

-recuerdo que sasuke llegó antes que naruto y ahora comprendo él porque..

-...

-jamas me había imaginado de que fuera por ti..ahí fue cuándo nos conocimos..

.

* * *

.

 _-sakura chan, quiero presentarte a mi prometida..._

 _¿prometida?.._

 _-es una larga historia.._

 _-un placer.._

 _-es hinata, verdad que es la mas hermosa de todas.._

 _-lo que tu digas naruto.._

 _Una risa salió de los labios de hinata.._

 _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_

 _-¿que ustedes que?_

 _-nos vamos a casar mañana y me preguntaba si quisieras ser nuestro testigo.._

 _-..._

 _-se que apenas estás conociendo a hinata pero te juró que es la persona mas increíble que hayas conocido.._

 _-...no se naruto y si te lástima.._

 _-no será así sakura-chan, mi princesa es incapaz de hacer algún daño..._

 _-trátense unos meses mas.._

 _-no puedo esperara más de hecho fui yo él que quiere adelantar la boda...te lo pido como un favor.._

 _-acepta sakura,solo mírala es una chica muy inocente.._

 _-me harás muy feliz si me apoyas en esto.._

 _-esta bien, pero yo escogeré él vestido de mi nueva amiga_..

.

* * *

.

-y no fue preciosos ese vestido..

-lo fue..

-y ya sabes lo demás..

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

-¿en verdad te casaste con ella..?

-si sasuke teme fue mi testigo como su esposa..

-...

Iba seguí contando hasta que...

-muévanse tenemos una guerra que terminar..

-naruto

 _-"aun recuerdo él día de nuestra boda".._

.

* * *

.

 _-todos están listos..._

 _-..._

 _-deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando.._

 _-estoy nerviosos.._

 _-ya me lo imagino.._

 _-y si se arrepiente.._

 _-dudo que lo haga, además si no te amara no estaría aquí.._

 _-..._

 _-anda ya camina..._

 _-..._

 _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_

 _-empecemos la ceremonia...estamos aquí hoy reunidos para unir a estos chicos en él santo matrimonio..._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-bien comencemos por los votos matrimoniales..empezamos contigo joven..._

 _-mi soldado.._

 _-nena.._

 _Dio un respiro y le dijo:_

 _-Yo, naruto, te quiero a ti, hinata, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.._

 _-ahora tu niña..._

 _-Yo, hinata, te quiero a ti, naruto, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.._

 _-hinata, ¿quieres ser mi mujer?_

 _-sí, quiero...Naruto, ¿quieres ser mi marido?_

 _-sí, quiero...Hinata, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida..._

 _-naruto, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida..._

 _Luego él sacerdote les dijo:_

 _-naruto,¿quieres recibir a hinata como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?._

 _-sí, quiero.._

 _-hinata, ¿quieres recibir a naruto como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?..._

 _-sí, quiero_

 _-el señor, que hizo nacer entre nosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habría manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre..El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad_

 _-hinata, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.._

 _-naruto, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti..._

 _Sellaron su promesa con un beso.._

.

* * *

.

 _-"como te hecho de menos..."_

-naruto alistaré para él combate..

-eh?, ah ya voy ya voy..

 _-"nena espera por mi, ya pronto este con ustedes"..._

Y salio de aquel a campamento..

Mientras

-y como tomo la idea del bebé..

-pues..

-me imagino que lo tomo maravillosamente bien..

-mas que eso..fue como hace dos meses atrás cuando..

.

* * *

.

 _Una mañana como cualquier otra, unos de esos pocos momentos en que hacíamos él amor y al sentir náuseas me levante de la cama sin despertarlo y fui directo al baño.._

 _-nena te encuentras bien._

 _O eso pensaba.._

 _-nena.._

 _-estoy bien, a lo mejor fue algo que comí.._

 _-si ayer apenas probaste bocado.._

 _-..._

 _-le diré a mi general que no porte ir paz estar contigo amor.._

 _No puede faltar menos por mi culpa.._

 _-no te preocupes estoy bien.._

 _-pero.._

 _Salí del baño.._

 _-vez estoy bien, no faltes ahora si.._

 _-..._

 _-nada va a pasarme.._

 _-esta bien..-me dijo resinado-, pero si pasa algo llámame..de acuerdo_

 _-como usted ordene mi soldado.._

 _Él solo se río de mi comentario, no tardó mucho y !e abrazo se acerco a mi oído.._

 _-te amo.._

 _Y se acerco a mis labios y me dio un beso largo e intenso como él sabe hacerlo.._

 _-yo también te amo mi soldado.. Te amo con todo mi corazón_

 _Solo atina en sonreírme..._

 _-ya sabes si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme.._

 _-ne...tranquilo solo fue algo y ya.._

 _-por lo que haya sido llámame..-me dio un beso en los labios y se fue_

 _Al ver cerrada la puerta me sentí mareada y respire ondo.._

 _-porque me siento así..._

 _Dos minutos después me empece a sentir cada vez mas mareada mi vista se sintió mas oscura y lentamente no supe nada de mi...y al abrir mis ojos mire en donde estaba yo recordaba estar en la sala pero ahora estoy en el dormitorio y volteo a un lado y pude ver su rostro preocupado..._

 _-naruto..._

 _-gracias a dios nena...-me miro preocupado-, porque no me hablaste..debiste decirme..._

 _Vi como su rostro se culpaba de todo..._

 _-..._

 _-iremos al medico, para que estemos mas seguros.._

 _-pero..._

 _-pero nada, iremos al consultorio militar.._

 _-..._

 _No pude protestar mas ya que me tomo de la mano para levantarme y salimos de nuestro departamento..los paisajes eran hermosos aunque una parte de mi extrañaba mi país..pero aun recuerdo las palabras de mi padre.._

 ** _-pero ahora si sales por esa puerta te juro que para mi estarás muerta..._**

 _Sin tan solo entendiera lo feliz que soy a su lado...pero.._

 _-nena..._

 _-..._

 _-hinata.._

 _-eh?..-voltee a verlo-, que me decías.._

 _-has estado muy distraída..ademas como te has sentido..._

 _-estoy bien, no tenias que haberme traído..._

 _-nena yo solo..._

 _-siguiente..._

 _Y entramos nosotros al consultorio es tan amplio pero al entrar me empece a marear.._

 _-nena.._

 _Pero no pude escuchar...sentí como me sostenían y no supe nada..._

 _._

 _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_ _ஜ_

 _._

 _Al abrir mis ojos, estaba en una camilla..sentí la mano cálida de mi esposo sosteniendo la mía.._

 _-hinata...-su otra mano lo tenia en su rostro_

 _Aun no sabe que había despertado pero pude percatar que tenia lagrimas en su rostro.._

 _-no me dejes amor..._

 _Una sonrisa salio de mis labios.._

 _-jamas te dejaría mi soldado..._

 _Quito su mano de su rostro..se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en los labios al que recibo feliz..._

 _-te amo..-me dio un beso mas-, te amo tanto..._

 _-yo también.._

 _-vaya jamas pensé que fueras muy cursi..._

 _-abuela..._

 _-que no me digas así...veo que has despertado.._

 _Yo solo atine a sonreír..._

 _-bueno tengo los resultados...pero antes de que te diga quiero saber desde cuando te sientes así..._

 _-pues.._

 _Ahora que he estado haciendo memoria, a decir verdad como hace dos o tres días y no me ha bajado.._

 _-como hace dos días..._

 _-ya te sentías así...porque no me dijiste amor..._

 _-silencio naruto...y que mas..._

 _-pues he tenido nauseas y mareos..._

 _-..._

 _-ya veo..ahora estoy segura de que lo que tienes no es nada malo..._

 _-a no entonces que es lo que tiene mi esposa..._

 _-es algo que esta aquí,...-vi como toco mi vientre-, hay una pequeña personita que la hace sentir mal..._

 _Es lo que me imagino..._

 _-que es lo que tiene...no entiendo nada..._

 _-si seras idiota...tu esposa esta embarazada..._

 _Embarazada..._

 _-ahora lo que necesita es descansar y tener la mayor tranquilidad...aunque dudo que la tenga contigo_

 _-oiga..-volteo a verme-,vamos a casa.._

 _Yo solo asentí..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

-...

-después de que llegamos a casa...

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Nos encontramos en casa abrazados en la cama..._

 _-ne bebe...espero que no le des problemas a mama...-toco mi vientre plano-, debes de ser mas tranquilo..._

 _Una sonrisa salio de mis labios, solo sentí como acariciaba mi vientre con todo amor y la alegría que sentí.._

 _-mama es una persona increíble sabes..._

 _Lo mire con todo el amor que siento por el, sentí el beso que le daba a mi vientre y alzo la mirada que se conentro a la mía..._

 _-gracias nena..._

 _-porque me agradeces..._

 _-me has dado lo que tanto he añorado..._

 _-..._

 _-nena me darás la familia que siempre he querido...-me besa en los labios-,gracias..._

 _Yo también desee tener una familia ala que llenaría de amor y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo..._

 _-gracias a ti mi soldado..-toco su mejilla-, ahora seremos los mejores padres para el bebe..._

.

* * *

.

Mientras en el otro lado del continente...

-ya deténgase no puede seguir con esto...

-cayate...todo esto es por tu culpa..

-detenga esta guerra..no ve que ha perdido mucho...

-jamas detendré esto...

-ni siquiera por sus hijas...

-¿mis hijas?...ja si tengo solo una hija...

-ni siquiera por hinata...

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre hacia mas de dos años que no había escuchado su nombre..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. C5

**_._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-se que no soy de su agrado pero..

-cayate ya

-por favor solo quiero verla feliz, y eso sería que usted fuera a verla..

-jamas veré a esa mala agradecida..

-pero

-vete de aquí y jamas vuelva..

Pero antes de irse..

-solo espero que usted se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho..

Y salio...

-es una gran desonrra para la familia

-te equívocas padre..-salio de las sombras-, mi hermana es la mejor de todas...

-que tanto escuchaste..

-lo necesario para saber que estaba equivocada...

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

-espere no se vaya..

Y se detuvo..

-¿quien eres?

-mi nombre es..es hanabi soy hermana menor de hinata..

-me lo imaginaba, son tan parecidas pero diferentes..

-se que me debe estar odiando y yo lo comprendo..

-ella no te odia..hinata es la persona mas bondadosa que he conocido..

-...

-aunque tu hayas sido lo que me contaba..-sonrió-, se que jamás te odiaría..

-...

-quieres verla..-ella asintió-, entonces ven conmigo a los ángeles..

-pero..

-vamos quieres que te perdone por todo lo malo que has hecho..

-si, se que no fui la mejor de las hermanas pero a pesar de todo yo la quiero y extraño verla..

-bien entonces vamos...

-de acuerdo em...

-naruto..uzumaki naruto...

.

* * *

.

 **Tres días después...**

Se abrió una puerta..

-estoy en casa..bueno pasa..

-tu departamento es muy lindo.

-gracias pues aquí somos felices los tres..

-¿los tres?

-es cierto no te he contado que seras tía..

-en verdad, mi hermana esta..

-si y estamos muy felices por la noticia..

-de verdad me da gusto..

-ven dormirás aquí..

Entró al cuarto

-yo en verdad gracias por todo..

-lo hago por mi nena, por mi jamas te perdonare por todo lo que le hiciste..

-te comprendo y gracias por tu sinceridad..

Y salio de la habitación..

-solo espero estar haciendo bien las cosas

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

Al entrar ala habitación percató que estaba profundamente dormida y sonrió,se quito los zapatos y su traje militar

Se acomodo en la cama y la abrazo posesiva mente toco su vientre un poco abultado y sonrió pensando como sería su bebé así que se acerco a su oído y le dijo..

-te amo nena..

-y yo a ti naruto

Al oír eso pensó que estaba despierta pero al ver sus ojos cerrados sonrió, beso su frente y quedó profundamente dormido..

Ala mañana siguiente sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban delicadamente y al reconocer ese anillo que los había unido..

-naruto..

Se volteo para saber si era él y en efecto era él..toco su mejilla con sus mariquitas delicadamente, él al sentir aquella suave caricia abrió sus ojos..

-nena..

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios..

-buenos días señora uzumaki..

-buenos días...

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su mano..

-ven que te tengo una sorpresa..

-enserio y que es..

-vamos no seas curiosa..

Se arreglaron y bajaron felices hasta la cocina, peto al entrar la sonrisa de ella se borra por completo al ver ala persona que jamás imaginaba ver..

Ahí sentada tomando un poco de te, y al alzar su vista..

-hinata..

Parada sosteniendo la mano de su esposo dijo aquel nombre que jamas pensó decir antes..

-hanabi

-yo las dejare solas...

Y se alejo de ellas...

-hinata déjame..

-que haces aquí..-la interrumpió

-yo solo...

-como puedes estar aquí después de lo que paso...

-perdóname...

-es fácil decirlo cierto...yo te ayudaba en todo lo que querías, y tu...

-...

-tu me delataste a nuestro padre...que fue lo que te hice

-...

-que fue..

-te envidiaba...-grito

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que hablo..

-te envidiaba...tu eras tan perfecta y elegante...

-...

-te envidiaba porque todos los chicos que me gustaban siempre iban tras de ti...

-hanabi...

-déjame terminar...-dijo y la miro a los ojos-,te envidiaba porque eres la persona mas leal del mundo

-...

-y de que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre quise ser como tu...

-yo...-abrazo a su hermana-, yo no soy perfecta, siempre he sido torpe y nunca digo lo que pienso...

-...

-y a pesar de todo yo te quiero...

-...

-cuidaba de que nada malo te pasara cuando aprendías a caminar y me decías mama sin querer...

-...-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-sabes...-aun seguía abrazada de ella-, tu esposo es una gran persona...

-lo se...

-sin duda tu corazón es tan bondadoso como me dijo el..

-...

-y me harás tía tan pronto...

-si..tengo el presentimiento de que sera un niño..

-en verdad..-toco el vientre un poco abultado de su hermana-, me dejarías estar con el..

-te aseguro que seras la mejor tía para el...

Desrizo el abrazo..

-de verdad me dejaras ver como va...

-no hay nadie mas que quiera compartir contigo hanabi...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios...

* * *

-así que eso paso...

Le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día...

-yo solo quería que...

-no te preocupes con volver a ver a mi hermana...todo te lo debo a ti..

-tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida..-entrelazo sus dedos-, y también nuestro bebe...

-si...

-nena..

-uhmm...-se estaba quedando dormida

-te amo..

-y yo a ti cariño...

Y se quedo profundamente dormida..

-ustedes son mi fuerza..-beso su frente y se quedo dormido

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Tres meses después..

-si que se mueve...

-...

-es porque sera un bebe fuerte como su padre...-su celular sonó-, disculpen...si..

Se alejo de ellas..

-si que sera un bebe querido...

-mas que eso hanabi, es el tesoro mas grande del mundo...

-entiendo...-y colgó

-que pasa cariño...

-tengo que volver a japón...

-no vayas...

-tengo que hacerlo...

-hanabi cuida bien de tu hermana,,,,

-no lo dudes...

-naruto...

-estaré bien te lo prometo...

-...

Beso lentamente sus labios...

 _-"desearía tener un amor así..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. C6

**_._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **より良い場所**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-yo los dejare solos...

Y salio del departamento...

-ne...-acaricio su mejilla delicadamente-, estaré bien por ustedes...

-...

-todo saldrá bien ya veras...

-tengo un mal presentimiento...

-...

Y la abrazo toco su vientre abultado...

-sin duda sera un gran deportista...-rió-, si que no deja de moverse..

-solo contigo se mueve así y es de lo mucho que te ama y...

-...

-solo no quiere que te separes de el...

-todo saldrá bien nena,-sonrió-..lo prometo...

-lo se...

Se abrazo mas de el oliendo aquella fragancia que la había enamorado...y el beso su frente oliendo también su cabello largo y sedoso con olor a lavanda ese olor que lo había motivado a enamorarla

Y vaya que lo había logrado, y con su mano todavía en el vientre abultado sintió de nuevo como su hijo se movía en el interior del amor de su vida y sonrió y cerro sus ojos...

.

* * *

.

-entonces es así las cosas...

-se que mi hermana es fuerte pero...

-¿pero?

-tengo la sensación de que algo malo ira a pasar y no quiero imaginarme de lo que sentirá...

-todo saldrá bien

-como es que estas seguro..

-porque naruto niichan no se dejara vencer por nada ni nadie..

-como sabes su nombre ni siquiera te he dicho...

-porque..-la interrumpió-, porque naruto niichan es como el hermano que nunca tuve y pues ambos entramos al ejercito cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad..

-...

-bueno yo lo ayude a entrar, naruto niichan no tienen ninguna familia que lo hubiera apoyado...

-entiendo...

-naruto niichan es mi ejemplo de sobre vivencia a pesar de todo lo que decían de el...

-...

-y estoy seguro de lo mucho que ama a su esposa..-sonrió-, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien kore..

-si...

Ambos rieron...

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

-entiendo, así que partimos mañana...

Su esposa solo lo miraba

-ya veo le diré...bueno nos vemos aya dobe..-y colgó

-que sucede sasuke..

-mañana partimos a japón...

-...

-solo espero que sea la ultima vez...se que ambos queremos ver el nacimiento de nuestros hijos...

-...-sonrió

-por cierto, el dobe me dijo que cuidaras mucho de su esposa...se que su hermana esta ahi pero te lo pide como el favor mas grande del mundo..

-comprendo...

-...

-tu y naruto son un gran ejemplo de valentía y sobre vivencia...

-ambos perdimos a nuestros padres a temprana edad...aunque yo tenia un hermano que termine...

-...-toco su mejilla

-soy de lo peor, solo espero que el bebe no me odie mas de lo que me odio a mi mismo..

-no te odiara cariño..al contrario estará orgulloso de llevar tu sangre...

-...

-y tanto como hinata y yo estamos profundamente enamoradas de nuestros esposos, aunque nos digan cosas de lo peor de ustedes..

-sakura yo..

-jamas nosotras pensaremos eso al contrario...estaremos 100% seguras de que serán los mejores del mundo, porque para nuestros ojos no habrán nadie como ustedes...

-eres sorprendente sabes...-la abrazo-, se que no soy tan expresivo con mis sentimientos pero ten por seguro que no habrá nadie a quien yo ame mas que a ti y a nuestro bebe...

-lo se...

Cerro sus ojos..

-te amo con todo mi corazón..

-y yo a ti...

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente...en el aeropuerto militar

-es momento de marchar...

No decía ninguna palabra solo acomodaba bien las cosas que ira a necesitar y acomodo aquella camisa militar...

-nena yo..

-te prepare algo para el camino, espero que sea de tu gusto...

-lo sera mientras tu me lo prepares...

Sonrió y bajo la mirada...

-hinata...-toco su mejilla mojada

-...

Bajo su rostro y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ella..se dejaron llevar por el momento mas romántico y los demás solo vieron aquella escena como la mas linda del mundo...

-oigan ya vayámonos...-dijo cansado de esperar

-como siempre tan inoportuno..-dijo después de cortar tan increíble beso- le urge tener una novia..

-oí eso eh..

Los demás empezaron a reírse y a despedirse de sus familias...

-bueno es momento de irme...

-si..

La abrazo un poco mas...

-los amo..

-...

-volveré a casa...

-...

-te amo nena...-tomo su mano entrelazándolas

-y yo a ti cariño...

Le dio un leve beso y se marcho hacia el avión...

-descuide naruto niichan es fuerte nada le va a pasar...

-lo se...

-sin duda usted es una increíble persona...

Y se fue al avión...

-todo saldrá bien hermana...

-...

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

En el otro continente...

-esta es la foto...

-así es mi señora...

Pudo ver a una pareja felices riendo, su mirada se reflejo en aquella persona

-muy pronto sabrás que es el verdadero sufrimiento hyuga hinata...

Un grupo de risas se oyeron...

-te arrepentirás de haberte metido con lo que es mio...

Y quemo aquella foto..

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

-oyes tranquilizante...

-no puedo tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si algo le va a pasar..

-nada pasara además esta konohamaru con el..

-...

-anda come algo..

-...

-vamos hermana..

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

-enserio harás esto..

-por supuesto que si

-te das cuenta de que has traicionado tu país

-a si, como tu prima por ejemplo

-no entiendo porqué odias a mi prima

-lo sabes muy bien..

-solo te pido que no la lastimes mas...

-...

Y la dejo sola...

-descuida mi querido primo, solo sufrirá lo suficiente...

.

* * *

.

-escuchen equipo, esta es una guerra pueda que alguno de nosotros jamas volvamos con nuestras familias...

-...

-tengo que volver a ver a mi princesa...

-yo también...

-hmm...

-a callar ustedes...-y lo miro-, y tu fuiste el principal culpable de que estemos en guerra...

-¿que dice?

-todo este absurdo romance que tomaste con la hija del enemigo..

-...

-¿como supo que el...?

-sabia que estabas raro y te seguí...

-me siguió, porque..

-era por tu protección contra ellos...

-...

-pero vi el amor entre ustedes...se que tus padres en donde quiera que estén están orgullosos de que encontraras a alguien que te ama con tus defectos y virtudes...

-...

-por ese motivo tenemos que detenerlo antes de que todo termine mal...

-si...

-ya cambiando de tema..-los miro a todos-, tenemos que detener al principal culpable de todo esto...

-pero quien seria...

-viendo los archivos de los japoneses descubrimos que el general hiashi no solo tenia dos hijas legitimas...

-¿como dices?...eso tiene que ser mentira...

-si ademas tiene una hija que no ha reconocido ante las leyes de su país, pero por lo que reunido estoy seguro de que la ha conocido y la ha ayudado económicamente..

- _"princesa tienes una hermana mas..._ "... _"estoy seguro de lo feliz que serias..."_

-oye sal de tus pensamientos tenemos que escuchar lo que ha encontrado sai...

-cierto lo siento...

-y por lo que veo encontré una foto de ella..

-enserio...

-veamos...

Al mostrar la foto..

- _"no puede ser...ella no puede ser la hermana de mi princesa"_... _"nena...tu hermana es un peligro para todos..."_

-naruto

-es la peor de las personas...

-la conoces...

-...

-naruto si la conoces debes de decirnos...

-...

-HABLA DE UNA VEZ DOBE-grito

-su nombre es shion...

-¿shion?

-nos conocimos en mexico, y pues ella fue mi novia en la universidad antes de entrar al ejercito...

-...

-y ella me hablaba de que su padre no quería reconocerla y...

 _-es verdad..._

 _-si naru..por eso yo quiero destruirlo..._

 _-..._

 _-lo haré arrepentirse de no reconocerme como su hija, si como no soy como sus otras dos hijas claro..._

 _-piensa bien las cosas..._

 _-no tengo nada que pensar...encontrare la forma de acabar con el..._

-y después no nos veíamos mucho que hasta me molestaba con sus llamadas y mensajes insistente...

-eso no explica de porque esta aquí...

-pues después de conocer a mi princesa...-vio como los demás lo miraban-,digo hinata sabia que lo que llegue a sentir por shion era diferente así que decidí terminar con ella y no lo tomo muy bien...

 _-como dices..._

 _-es mejor de que todo termine con buenos métodos..._

 _-TU NO PUEDES TERMINAR CONMIGO...NO PUEDES..._

 _-basta es lo mejor así que aléjate de mi...y que no vuelvas a llamarme ni buscarme..._

 _-TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO NARUTO...TE LO JURO..._

-vaya que lió te has metido...

-en verdad no sabia que era su hermana jamas me dijo nada...

-por lo que me has contado tenemos que mantenernos al tanto de lo que haga shion entendieron...

-si...

- _"porque tenias que ser tu hermana.."_

Vio el cielo estrellado con una sola palabra que salían de sus labios...

-nena...

.

* * *

.

-naruto...

-hermana estas bien...

-tengo que ir a japón...

-no puedes ir aun te falta un meses mas para que nazca mi sobrino...

-tengo un mal presentimiento hanabi...-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-, algo le va a pasar...

-hinata...

-acompáñame por favor...

-que pasa hina...-dijo al entrar

-sakura-san...por favor acompáñame a japón..

-¿japón? pero...

-por favor...el padre de mi hijo esta en riesgo tengo que estar con el...

-...

-esta bien hina iré contigo...

-pero yo le prometí a naruto-san que cuidaría de ti hermana...no se si sea buena idea...

-...

-pero te acompañare...

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

-están seguras de que sea buena idea...

-tengo que ir..

-es que ambas están embarazadas y pues dudo que los dejen viajar...

-nos dejaran viajar...

-viajaremos de eso no tengas duda hanabi...

.

* * *

.

-pensé que no nos veríamos de nuevo naruto...

-que quieres de mi...

-apenas empiezo, no es así padre...

-por supuesto...

-ella empezó todo no es así señor hyuga...

-...

-su hija empezó con esta absurda guerra entre nosotros...y nuestros países no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado...

-...

-detente ahora shion esto es una locura...

-esto es el principio, ahora te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has hecho...

-jamas te hecho algún daño...

-al terminar nuestra relación no es malo...y lo peor fue que te enamoraras de mi hermana...

-hinata no tiene nada que ver...

-lo tiene mas que nunca la odio por quitarme tu amor y por eso acabare con ella lentamente...

El miro los ojos de aquella chica que le decía que hablaba en serio y sintió un miedo por ella y el bebe ya que faltaba un mes en nacer...

-n..no te atrevas en tocarla o si no...

-¿o si no que? ¿que es lo que harás..?

-yo...yo...

-no te atreverías a tocarme...ni hacerme nada si lo haces por la tonta de mi hermana se que jamas cumplirías tu amenaza...

-...-se escucho el rechinar de sus dientes

-que débil te has puesto...es por eso que empezare con ella...

-no la encontraras..

-¿crees que no te he seguido?-el la miro-, se todo y lo de su estado...que tonta y tu ingenuo al creer que ese bebe los unirá mas sin embargo estoy seguro que ese bastardo jamas nacerá...

-no te metas con ellos...

-se que no harás nada y pueda que ambos mueran...

-no...

-naruto no la escuches...quiere que pierdas la cordura...

-hay mira que buen amigo eres sasuke...y me pregunto que es lo que le pasara a la torpe de tu esposa que también esta en el mismo estado que mi estúpida hermana...

-con ella no te metas te lo advierto...

-con ella no pero con mi querida hermana si que me sentiré satisfecha...

-no te atrevas shion...

-ah...-sonrió con cinismo-, que valiente eres naruto...y todo lo que pasara sera tu culpa después de todo...

-...

-y que no veras el bastardo sin padres...eso se te hace familiar naruto...

-...-apretaba sus dientes y algunas lagrimas lo traicionaba

-estas llorando, jamas pensé que tu el gran naruto uzumaki fuera débil...

-cayate...-alzo su vista-,no te permitiré que nada le pase a mi princesa...

-que romántico...

Pero ella se precarto de que habían llegado...

-tan romántico que eres...

Se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios en ese mismo instante había llegado...

-na..naruto...-sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Y el se separo de ella botándola al suelo...

-nena yo...

Un fuerte dolor sintió en el vientre...

-ah..-y cayo al suelo...

-hinata...te llevaremos al hospital...

-nena...

Quiso tomar su mano

-su..suéltame no..no me..me to..toques..ah...

-rápido...

Y se alejaron del lugar...

-hanabi...yo

-vas a quedarte ahi o vas a ver el nacimiento de tu hijo...

Ansistio y se fue con ellos..

-esto es solo el principio hinata...

-bien hecho...

-deberían de avergonzarse de todo...

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

-deja de dar vuelta me estas mareando...

-debo de decirle que no la bese yo...

-no puedo creer que la hayas engañado y con su hermana...

-le contaste sasuke...

-hmmm...

-no son así las cosas sakura-chan ella me beso...

-siempre los hombres nos ponen como las culpable si vimos como la besabas...-miro el quirofano-, no quiero imaginar lo que sintió hina...

-escúcheme..

Hanabi lo miraba determinada mente...

-mi hermana quedo devastada con lo sucedido...

-créeme hanabi tu hermana me beso yo jamas le respondí..yo solo amo a mi princesa...

-lo se...

-me crees...-dijo sorprendido

-se lo que es capaz shion por eso te creo...pero hinata ella tendrás que demostrarle que a quien amas es a ella...

-lo haré..haré que mi nena me crea..

Una sonrisa salio en los labios de hanabi..

-familiares de la señora..

-soy yo...como esta mi esposa...

-un poco débil por el parto...

-y el bebe...como esta..

-como esta mi hijo...

-es prematuro..acompáñeme a verlo...

-si..

Camino a unos pasillos mas y en una habitación en una pequeña encuba dora con aparatos por todo su pequeño circunspecto...

-a pesar de que pensamos que no sobreviviría son pocos los bebes que viven y su bebe es uno de ellos...felicidades señor es padre de un niño precioso...

Unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos...la enfermera los dejo solos

-mi pequeño..-toco su mejilla sonrojada-, debes de luchar mama y yo queremos que estés bien...

Toco con su dedo su pequeña manita y sintió como la apretaba..

-lucha pequeño tornillo...

.

* * *

.

Unas horas después...

-nena...

Pero ella no lo volteaba a ver...

-hinata...

-...

-ella me beso debes de creerme...

-...

-yo solo te amo a ti...se que te ocultado cosas pero lo hago para que no sufras por mi culpa..

Aun volteaba sentía como las lagrimas la traicionaba

-nena..

-jamas en tu vida me digas así...pensar que vine a mi país para salvarte y mira con lo que me encuentro...

-hinata por favor créeme...

-como esta mi bebe...

-esta a salvo lo se...

-...

-hinata, por favor créeme...

-te dejare ver al bebe pero no estaré cerca de ti...

-...

-cuando el bebe este a salvo verdaderamente nos separaremos...

-pero...

-no te negare a tu hijo..pero no me tocaras jamas..

-hinata escúchame yo...

-...

-shion es tu hermana...

-lo se...pero no justifica que la hayas besado y lo que mas me dolió fue que no te separaste enseguida...-una lagrima salia de sus ojos-, si lo hubieras hecho yo...yo...pero no lo hiciste...

-hinata...

-vete...no quiero que estés aquí...

-...

-que te vayas..-grito-..vete..

-solo quiero que sepas que te amo solo a ti y a nuestro hijo...

Y salio del cuarto...unos minutos después entraron sakura y hanabi que al verla en ese estado la abrazaron

-ya todo esta bien...

-sakura-san...

.

* * *

.

-se que me ganare el perdón de mama te lo prometo..

Tomo su delicada manita y sintió un apretón y como abría sus pequeños ojitos y eran iguales a los suyos azules..

-se que lo haré por ti...bolt...

Unos días después...

-oyes no pierdas la esperanza...

-he hecho mucho para que tu hermana me perdone y comprenda de que yo...

-lo se, pero es tan parecida a mi padre...

-...

-hinata tiene el mismo carácter...es tan necia como el...

-...

-dale tiempo estoy segura de que recapacitara...

-¿estas segura?

-por supuesto, ademas conozco a mi hermana...

-gracias..cuida de ellos..-pero antes de irse-, dile que vendré mañana a ver a bolt...

-¿bolt? sabes que su nombre significa

-por supuesto...

Y se marcho...

-tengo que encontrar la forma de que sepas la verdad hinata...

.

* * *

.

-porque lo hiciste...

-como si verdaderamente te importara hanabi...

-...

-siempre velando por tu hermana débil...

-sabes que no es débil...ella es mas fuerte de lo que tu crees..

-si claro y de seguro de que su mocoso ya ha muerto...

-pues te equivocas, el bebe sobrevivió...-sonrió-, sin duda el bebe tiene la fortaleza de seguir adelante como su padre...

-CAYATE...CAYATE

-ahora me escucharas todo lo que he tenido guardado desde que me entere que eres mi hermana...

-...

-jamas pensé que fueras de la peor de las mujeres, nunca quisiste dejar el pasado atrás...-apretaba sus dientes-, quisiste empezar con nuestro padre

-por culpa de ustedes mi madre murió al enterarse que nuestro tenia una familia legitima...

-...

-no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de ver a otros chicos con sus padres en su graduación...

-shion...

-ESTUVE SOLA...-grito-, estuve sola...

-...

-no supe nada de mi padre hasta hace cinco años atrás cuando lo volví a ver...pero aun así jamas me reconoció como su hija...-sollozo-, yo solo quería que me reconociera...

-nosotras lo hicimos cuando llegaste a nuestras casa...

-...

-la primera que fue a darte la mano y te sonreía...sabes de quien me refiero..

-...

-hinata fue la primera en brindarte su amistad y fue la mejor hermana que has conseguido...

-...

-se que salias con su esposo antes de que el la conociera...aunque admito de que jamas el le contó de ti...

-...

-pero estoy segura que lo hizo para no sufriera..-miro el cielo estrellado-, estoy segura de que todo se arreglara entre ellos...

-como estas tan segura de que eso sucederá...

-porque

Y sonrió

-en ellos hay un amor tan puro que pocas personas pueden ver...y se que el es la felicidad de hinata...

-...

-pídele perdón estoy segura de que te perdonara...

-y ¿porque piensas de que le pediré perdón?

-se que eres buena...en el fondo tienes miedo de que se aleje de ti...

-...

-solo piénsalo shion..porque si no lo haces sera demasiado tarde...

Y se marcho...vio como se alejaba...

-ni pienses de que le pediré perdón...

.

* * *

.

-deberías de escucharlo...

-...

-no es que lo estoy justificando pero esta muy mal...

-como esta...

-no quiere hablar con nadie ni siquiera con sasuke..-la miro-, y con el es muy expresivo pero...

-...

-dale la oportunidad de explicarte...

-tu lo viste sakura-san...el se beso con mi hermana y yo como una ilusa pensando que estaba en peligro...pero..pero...

-se lo que vimos y con lo del bebe...

-...

-me preocupa de que no quiera ni comer y sasuke lo ha sacado de cual bar le habla...

-...

-esta destrozado...

-y yo estoy mas destrozada con lo que me hizo...me dolió mucho...

-naruto jamas te ha contado como fue su vida antes de que entrara al ejercito...¿no es así?

-...

-su vida jamas feliz, sus padres murieron cuando tenia seis años y para entrar al ejercito tuvo que trabajar desde abajo...pero fue después de la universidad

-...

-su sueño siempre fue en tener una familia con la mujer de su vida...

-...

-y de la cual formaría la familia que siempre quiso, pero con lo que ha pasado dudo de que ya no sea el mismo...

-y donde esta ahora...

-no se...en cualquier lado no se...

-sakura-san dime...

-lo perdonaras...

-no lo se...-tomo a su bebe en brazos

-entonces no te diré...

-por favor..-miro al bebe dormir plácidamente-, necesito saber que esta bien...

-...

-necesito saber...

-esta bien te diré en donde esta, es mas iremos en ese lugar...

-...

.

* * *

.

-vamos amigo tenemos que irnos...

-no quiero irme...

-te tenemos una sorpresa vamos...

-...

-no seas necio vamos..

-no quiero ir sasuke, déjame aquí solo...

-...

-creo que mi vida siempre ha de estar solo...mi vida no tiene sentido si no los tengo a mi lado...

Y en ese momento..

-tengo la certeza de que me merezco todo esto..

-eso no es cierto naruto...

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
